


Because It's All About The Sausage

by Jaye_Valentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Valentine/pseuds/Jaye_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/guest star from Episode 5.08. Love in an elevator. Sort of. Total crackfic.</p><p>Spoilers: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SUPERNATURAL EPISODE 5.08 "Changing Channels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's All About The Sausage

The elevator door closed with a soft whoosh and Dean grimaced, knowing how pissed Sam would be once they met up in the hospital cafeteria later. But he had to take this chance. Who knew how long this spell or illusion or whatever the hell it was would last? 

Taking a deep breath to still his nerves, Dean looked up at the man beside him.

"I've, uh, been a big fan of yours for a long time, Dr. Sexy." 

Dr. Sexy looked down his manly nose at Dean. "That's not a private club. Is there something you want?" 

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking, since the world is doomed and everything, that you might want to...I dunno, maybe do something a little adventurous before we all get snuffed out?" Dean adjusted the crotch of his pants, his erection growing obvious under the thin material of the scrubs he wore. 

"Doomed?" Dr. Sexy's very pretty mouth dropped open, a couple grand worth of cosmetic dentistry gleaming. "You mean we're going to...we've been...CANCELED? Oh, dear God!" Dr. Sexy began bashing the heels of his hands into the elevator buttons. "I've got to get in touch with my agent!" 

_Shit_. "No, no, no!" Dean waved his hands. "Dude, calm down! I just meant that—" Well, fuck, the end of the actual world was even worse than a television show getting canceled, right? _Right_? Time for some damage control. "Look, I just meant that we're...we're all doomed to be prisoners of our own destinies." _Yeah, that sounds good and emo like the crap that's on the show._ He placed the palms of his hands on Dr. Sexy's very manly chest. "Kiss me, Dr. Sexy, kiss me while there's still time!" 

Dean blinked and found himself back in the warehouse, his hands on Sam's chest and a raging hard-on that felt like the size of a Hickory Farms summer sausage in his jeans. 

Sam sniffed once but otherwise didn't move. "I won't tell anybody about this if you—"

"No, no, no," Dean said, removing his hands from Sam's very manly, erm, from the outside of Sam's very thick and protective shirt. "Never happened." 

Sam let out a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad we're cool on that. Let's go get something to eat. There's a place around the corner I hear has really awesome sausage." 

  


~ The End ~


End file.
